User talk:TimPendragon/Archive 2
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 re: sidebar color That was the closest i could see to the color in the templates but if you know the coding for another color (or colors) let me 03:02, 13 November 2006 (UTC) : should help. --TimPendragon 03:04, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Template: Ninth Doctor Tenth Doctor kicks Ninth Doctor's butt. The Ninth was a little too serious compared to Tennant for my liking. --The NCC Factor 19:52, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :LOL. I like 'em both, but Eccleston just had so much more gravitas in the role. Yeah, he was serious, but he could have fun, too. For me, Tennant is a lightweight compared to Eccleston. It's like the difference between Tom Baker and Peter Davison. Both are good, though. --TimPendragon 19:56, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well hello, I am another avid Doctor Who fan. I like them both. Chris Eccelston was "fantastic"! --Luke80 20:23, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :::I'm an old Tom Baker fan myself. Even got my grandmother to make me the scarf. :-) --Sneg 20:33, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I grew up watching Tom Baker in late night rerurns. He is and always will be my favorite Doctor. I also remember the Pertwee and Davison episodes from my childhood. I even like Paul McGann. I haven't really seen any of the First, Second, Sixth or Seventh doctor episodes, so I really can't judge. But Eccelston ranks an extremely close second to Tom Baker in my book. He captivated me from his very first episode. Tennant, while good and lively, just lacks the commanding presence that made Eccleston (and Baker) such excellent Doctors. All very IMHO, of course. I realize everyone's got their favorite (and boy, are there enough of them!). Your mileage may vary. ;-) --TimPendragon 21:10, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Unfortunately, as an American, I've only had access to the 9th and 10th Doctors, but as the saying goes, it's all good. The show is great and I understand why it has such a following. Watching Doctor Who is just as big of an event on Fridays as is Battlestar Galactica. --Kevin W. 22:37, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :::I was lucky. New Jersey Network (home of the Uncle Floyd Show!!!) use to run the old Doctor Who's back to back to back (back in the 80's) - so we'd see a whole story arc in one setting (of course it kept me up past my bed time..........) --Sneg 22:47, 24 November 2006 (UTC) I resist commenting on this (*ahem*) discussion, but let's set it straight: Tom Baker is, was, and always will be The Doctor. :) --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 23:21, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :I only got into Doctor Who last year, so the Ninth Doctor was my first Doctor, and was my favourite until last year when Tennant arrived on the scene as the Tenth Doctor, and he certainly is a far better Doctor than Eccleston. I am now watching the adventures of the previous Doctor's and my favourite classic Doctors' so far are Patrick Troughton's Second Doctor and Tom Baker's Fourth Doctor. Both of these Doctors have qualities that can later be seen in Tennant's Doctor. --The Doctor 23:56, 24 November 2006 (UTC) NCC-1701 talking area *Thanks for the hello! - NCC-1701 *I'm sorry okay it will not happen again, i was jst asking a Q I'm sorry, I'm new here and stuff so am I going to be get band for asking or somthing? --NCC-1701 02:30, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Forums Left a response for you on the forums, in case you didn't notice. --SasorizaA•T 06:48, 4 December 2006 (UTC) :Are you checking the forums? I've left a couple responses for you there. --SasorizaA•T 19:03, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Logan MacLeod I divided the section up and did some rewording could you let me know what you think. Thx. --Logan MacLeod 17:52, 10 December 2006 (UTC) seriously, Tim Tim, if I say something, and you think it is off topic, then redirect the conversation to the topic.. don't antagonize me. don't characterize me as childish. this is making the conversation personal, and i promise i will react negatively if you keep up this "accusational" tone. -- Captain M.K.B. 22:55, 10 December 2006 (UTC) homesun just to let someone know, i have "segregated" all of homesun's "creations" to a category (Category:User:Homesun).. in this way we don't have to permaban or railroad him, but we can tuck him away in a corner where he can't damage the rest of the database. if his corner there gets too unamanageable, or no one is willing to "copyedit" or "translate" his "creations" into "coherence", then we can just delete most everything he's done and feel better about it -- at least we could say we tried to be nice to him, helpful to him, etc, rather that the aggressive, territorial stance our wiki is currently assuming towards him (and others like him) and his/their "substandard" work. -- Captain M.K.B. 02:55, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Mike, you've consistently been taking this as if we're out to get Homesun because we don't like him or something like that. It's the fact that he won't communicate with us, even to the extent of giving us the information that's necessary to help improve his articles. He's asked for help, yes, but every time we've tried to give it to him - with no agenda - he has either ignored it or gotten angry. He's not acting as part of the community and has resisted every attempt of ours to help him. Sasoriza, Sneg and I have bent over backwards trying to communicate with him. I have asked him specific questions about some of his articles, which, if he had answered me, would have enabled me to copyedit and improve them, but he has refused to respond, and even told me to "shut up and leave me alone." If he won't give us more information on his material, there's no way anyone can help him improve his articles. --TimPendragon 04:43, 12 December 2006 (UTC) odyssey thank you for your informative input Tim -- once i asked the right questions about why you felt the merge should or should not go forth, you had the right answers to help me make the decision. however, i said i could fix it, did you not believe me?.. i keep getting an edit conflict when i try to set the article back. -- Captain M.K.B. 20:34, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Dam it, Jim! *Well thanks for the comment about my Idea. I would love to see one of the quotes up there, so can you help me since I'm new here and no ones going to listen to me and they could listen to you. --McCoy 06:38, 16 December 2006 (UTC) *Oh well, It was just a thought, like I said I am new here, and I don't know all the rules just yet --McCoy 20:00, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::If you're "new" here, then I'm Batman. --TimPendragon 20:06, 16 December 2006 (UTC) *I don't get it, is that a friendly joke or a mean one because you can't be to sure about that. --McCoy 07:38, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :We know who you are, but things are cool. --TimPendragon 07:51, 25 December 2006 (UTC) *I don't get it what do you mean? --McCoy 03:01, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::Sigh... Zman... --TimPendragon 05:43, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :::Wait, we've got another ZMan sockpuppet? --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 06:57, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, yes and no. It's ZMan, but whether it falls into the "sockpuppetry" category is debatable. Sas and I realized it was him right off, but since he's been behaving himself and actually contributing semi-decent material, there's no cause for alarm as yet. He seems to be actually interested in learning how to be a part of the community and isn't going off half-cocked. --TimPendragon 07:13, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :::::At least he's using a time stamp now (if it is him). :-) -- Sneg Admin•Talk 15:02, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Good content or not, he's still violating his ban and still engaging in sockpuppetry. He should be banned. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 18:28, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::I disagree, if he has bad intentions, it will be only a matter of time before he earns a legitimate ban, otherwise, this site desperately needs more people who contribute good content. -- Captain M.K.B. 19:35, 26 December 2006 (UTC) I belive I have great material on this wiki and my contributions are at a stage that is well done, no miss spelled words I have pages that are in connection to other pages, and I have an tremendous vocabulary. --McCoy 20:49, 26 December 2006 (UTC) **PS: I also brought up the an Idea about the picture of the month again, and it might just work. --McCoy 01:43, 27 December 2006 (UTC) ::"I belive I have great material on this wiki and my contributions are at a stage that is well done, no miss spelled words I have pages that are in connection to other pages, and I have an tremendous vocabulary." ::Are you trying to be funny or something? 02:31, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *well no, I recently made tremendous improvement in my vocabulary and my now I check all of my articles. --McCoy 03:30, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *I am not trying to be mean but name one thing thats wrong my articles: **2360 - nothing wrong here, in year format. **2400 - nothing wrong here, in year format. **Israel - I linked this page with Seth Goldstein, a new angle on Star Trek Characters. **Seth Goldstein - I linked this page with Israel, a bit of history. --McCoy 03:38, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Would you guys mind moving this discussion off my talk page? Thanks. --TimPendragon 05:01, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *OK. --McCoy 21:44, 27 December 2006 (UTC) suggestion :added Dark Territory to fan fiction - should this be retitled to 'Fan projects'? ::How about fan series, if its anything serialized, that's the term i've been using when categorizing some. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:04, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::Sounds fine to me, though things like Of Gods and Men would probably deserve to be listed there (if someone made an article for it here), and aren't necessarily "series". --TimPendragon 03:07, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, technically, it's a miniseries, but you know what I mean. --TimPendragon 03:08, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Found you! *Um, yeah. Just browsing here, found you. See you on IRC. --OuroborosCobra 06:45, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks for the welcome, Commander (according to the score). Great job on your Pendragon universe (although I personally liked Enterprise).--Tim Thomason 19:36, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :Oh, I always thought Enterprise had potential, but Berman and Braga squandered it for the first three years (with a couple exceptions). I really started to enjoy the series when Coto took over, although "Storm Front" was horrible, imho - I would have skipped all that and had the "Alien Nazi Incident" either a hallucination or an "untold chapter" and just gone straight to "Home." Before the Coto era, really only a couple episodes from Season One felt like Trek to me: "Civilization", "Dear Doctor" (except for Archer's sudden reversal) and "Cold Front". Okay, I'm off my soapbox. :-) --TimPendragon 19:45, 30 December 2006 (UTC) . :here's my song;'' la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la." :leave me another snarky comment and i'll write you another song. -- Captain M.K.B. 07:56, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::here's my song;'' la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la fa la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la fa la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la." -- Captain M.K.B. 08:06, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::Vah'Areinnye? I go to all the trouble of manually translating and typing several complete comments in Rihannsu, and you cut & paste a bunch of "la la" in retaliation? You are a cheap veruul, aren't you? --TimPendragon 08:09, 31 December 2006 (UTC) it's true, but it takes one to know one. the rubber-glue principle, you know. i did change some "la"s to "fa"s -- but how would a petaQ like you notice something so mundane? -- Captain M.K.B. 08:16, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :LOL. You changed two, hardly worth noting in a string like that. And please note, veruul only means "fool" in Rihannsu, something which is arguably true in your case. I'' did not stoop so low as to call ''you a bastard (though, that is arguably true in my case, as well, and perhaps historically as well). --TimPendragon 08:20, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::Both of you guys, cut it out. NOW. I won't ask again. --Kevin W. 08:22, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :I'M A BASTARD, KEVIN! YOU REALLY WANT ME TO "CUT OUT" BEING A BASTARD? HOW DO I DO THAT?! :so sorry to shout, Tim. -- Captain M.K.B. 08:23, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::I thought I'' was the bastard here? --TimPendragon 08:24, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :Tim, tell Kevin we are playfully bantering and he should avoid your talkpage if he dislikes it -- but i'm not sure what policy forbids us rom playfully bantering and i don't know what he means we should "cut out". unless i'm mistaken about the "tone" of our comments (i've been wrong before). -- Captain M.K.B. 08:29, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::What did I say before? "Faciciously over-soliticious," I believe. That applies now. --TimPendragon 08:32, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :::Once again, this was a matter of misinterpretation. My apologies. --Kevin W. 08:33, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't think you misinterpreted a ''thing, Kevin. --TimPendragon 08:34, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :what word are you trying to spell here: "facicious" -- did you mean "facetious". just wondering. i mean, let's spell our insults right, verrul. -- Captain M.K.B. (shakes his head and walks away) 14:35, 31 December 2006 (UTC)